An Extraordinary Love Story
by JennaArmstrong87
Summary: Finnick Odair is California high school's biggest player. When he gets a dare to date the new girl he quickly excepts. Who doesn't want to date THE Finnick Odair? Modern day. Told in Finnick's POV. (I don't own the hunger games. Suzan Collins does. I don't own any songs in this story either)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic!. Hope you guys like it. oh and it is rated T because of violence and some swearing**

My name is Finnick Odair. It is my junior year at California high school. I am 17 years old. I have bronze hair and Sea green eyes. I also have a built body. muscular arms and a six-pack to go with. I am very popular at school because of my looks. But also I am the schools biggest player. most of my relationships only last about two weeks. I can't help it though all the girls I date they are all... _fake. _

"Hey, Finn you there?" The voice of my best friend Gale Hawthorne snaps me out of my thoughts. I look around to see we are in the school parking lot sitting in Gale's truck.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I say scratching the back of my head a little embarrassed.

"I was just saying that you need to have a relationship that lasts longer than two weeks."

"And what about it?" I ask while grabbing my bag and jumping out of the truck.

"Well I have a challenge for you." Gale says coming to my side

"What's the challenge?" I ask while we walk to the school yard because we have 20 minutes to hang out before we go into the school.

"You have to win a girl over."

"Easy." I say

"but" Gale said continuing "you need to date her for a month." Gale says while we walk to sit under a tree to wait for our friends.

"oh and I get to pick the girl." Gale says with a cheeky smile.

"Deal." I say and put my hand out to shake. he shakes my hand.

"So what girl do you have in mind?" I ask him looking around the yard for hot girls.

That is when I see a girl I haven't seen before. she must be new. She has her dark brown hair pulled back into a braid. Her body has curves in all the right places and she is filled in nicely. As if feeling my eyes on her she turns around and my eyes meet her grey eyes. she has Flawless olive skin and plump lips just begging me to go over there and kiss them. _Damn she's beautiful._ She was the first to look away. After I watch her walk into the school I turn to look at gale to see him looking to where she left into the school.

"She's it. She's the one for you to date for a month." Gale says with a smirk on his face.

Just then our friends come to join us. Cato, Marvel, Clove, Madge, Gloss, Cashmere.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?" Marvel asks.

"Damn she is hot." he says with a smirk.

Marvel has forest green eyes and brown hair. He is always full of himself but he also has a caring side. Marvel is really tall and has some muscle. But not as much as me. Cato is a little shorter than Marvel but he could snap him like a tooth pick if he wanted. Clove is more like a tom boy she rather hang with boys then girls. But Cashmere and Madge are very girly. but they are my friends.

"Yeah we got some really nice looking ones this year." gloss says joining the conversation.

"yeah. but I agree with marv on the one new girl." Cato says.

Just then the bell rings and it is time for school. so we all go inside and go our separate ways to our classes. I get to my locker late because there was so many students in the hall. when I get my locker open the bell rings again. I sigh and continue to get my books. there is only a couple of kids in the hall now but still a lot.

I begin to walk down the hall when something small hits my chest and falls to the floor.

I look down to find a girl. but not just any girl the one I need to date for a month...


	2. Chapter 2

The girl I ran into is getting up holding her head.

"I am really sorry." I say feeling guilty.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either." she replies sheepishly. looking up to meet my eyes.

She is truly beautiful. I get to see her eyes up close now and I can see there is fire burning behind them. "Um hello?" she says waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry." I say blushing. _What?! I never blush! _

"What is your name _sweetheart_?" I ask. I can see her flinch at the new nick-name I gave her.

"Don't call me that." she sneers.

"Sorry then. What's your name then?"

"Katniss Everdeen." She says. "What about you?" she adds after.

"Finnick Odair." I say flashing a flirty smile.

"I am not here to flirt with you Finnick. Hope you know that." she says before walking away.

Shit I just got turned down by a girl. That NEVER happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip

All my classes went by really fast. Right now it is lunch. so I head to the lunch room.

When I get there all the girls look at me longingly. I hate it when they all fall head over heals with me just foe my looks. Never have I met a girl who hasn't thrown herself at me.

Just then I see my friends all sitting at a table so I head over there.

"Hey guys." I say sliding into the seat next to Cato.

"Hey Finnick." They all say at the same time.

"Have you Heard about that new girl?" Cashmere asks all of us.

"No. What about her?" asks Cato after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I heard she has been kicked out of 4 other schools last year!" Cashmere asks.

_What?! Four different schools in one year? _I ask to myself.

"How?" I ask Cashmere since she was the one to bring it up.

"Fights I heard." Cash says

"Must of started a lot of fights to get kicked out of four different schools in one year" Marvel says joining in our conversation.

"Seems pretty hot if you ask me." Cato says with a smirk on his face. I feel a pang of jealously but push it down. I have never fallen in love with one of my girlfriends before. I dump them before they get too attached to me.

"Hey there she is now." Says Marvel looking towards the rooms doors. So I turn around and see the most beautiful girl in the world. Ugh. I have to stop thinking like that.

Katniss then goes to sit at a table by herself. I guess she hasn't made new friends yet. Just when she is about to sit down a guy hugs her from behind and whispers something in her ear. I can see she doesn't like it because she gets this frustrated look on her face. Before I notice he is pinning her down on top of the table. I am about to go rip him off of _my _Katniss but she wiggles out of his grasp and punches him square in the jaw. He hits the ground with a_ thud_. Everyone is quiet and one of the guys friends go over to the body laying on the floor and nudges him with the tip of the shoe.

"He is out cold." He says hoisting the guy over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

Everyone's eyes turn to Katniss. She is just a small girl and she just knocked out a guy five times her size!

Me, Cato, Marvel, and Gloss all stand up and start clapping and whooping. Soon everyone was following our lead. Katniss just walks out of the room and goes somewhere.

_Damn this is a girl for me. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey.** Hope you like it. Please review some ideas if you want them in the story I will try to put them in for ya. ;)**

_~"There is nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm."~_

* * *

After Katniss leaves everyone goes back to their conversations. Most of them are saying 'What was that?' or 'How hot was that!'. I just ignore all the gossip and turn to my group of friends.

"Wow. Nobody has ever knocked Peeta out cold like that. I mean he is captain of the wrestling team." Says Clove. So that was that guys name who was hitting on MY girl! _What am I thinking?! She's not my girl._ I mentally scold myself for calling Katniss my girl.

"How does she know how to punch like that?" asks a confused Marvel.

"I don't know but I want to know." says clove.

Just then the bell rings for my next class. My next class is a Gym.

"What do you guys have?" I ask them all.

"I have gym." says Cato. "Me too." says gale.

"Me Marvel and Clove have Algebra." Stats Cashmere.

"Okay Guys lets go!" I holler to Cato and Gale.

"We have practice for the foot ball team." I say. Me and Gale also Cato are on the football team. So we all head out to the doors to get changed into some shorts.

* * *

Not long after I head out of the change room with Gale and Cato close behind. I am dressed in some normal black sport shorts and a white shirt. So are the other guys.

We are now on the football field. Waiting for instructions.

"Hey! 6 Laps. Now!" Shouts our coach. Brutus.

We all start laps for warm ups and Me and the guys are by far the most fit so we are in the lead. Around my 3rd lap I take off my shirt to reveal my bare skin. All the girls on the side line are all whooping when I pass. I look around for one girl though. Then I see her she is in tight black gym shorts with a white T-Shirt. That hugs her curves nicely. _Stop drooling Odair! _I inwardly curse myself. But what catches me off guard she is going to the archery station. Only Glimmer goes there and she sucks at it! Glimmer is one of the girls we wouldn't allowed into our group she wears too much make-up and she is totally obsessed with Cato too.

When I am finished my 6th lap I head over to the archery station to see how Katniss can do. When I get over there I see the trainer is throwing bean bags into the air 5 at a time and as I watch them I see an arrow go through all of them before they get close to touching the ground! _This girl is on fire! _

_"_Hey Katniss." I say standing beside her.

"Hi Finnick." She says turning to look at me.

"Go put on your shirt nobody wants to see that!" she says with a playful smirk on her face.

"Oh do you find- I strike a ridiculous pose- Distracting?" I say.

Katniss laughs at my joke. Her laugh sounds like music flowing through the air. Then I get an idea.

"Hey Katniss do you want to hang out tonight?" I ask with so much hope I am bursting at the seams.

"Sure." She says. Yes!

"Okay I will pick you up. Where do you live?" I ask.

"Corner of Queen street." she replies.

"Oh I live just beside you!" I exclaim happily.

"Then you will have no problem finding my house." she says with a smirk on her face. She then walks away. Leaving me behind with a goofy smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey somebody asked me who got punched. I am sorry if I didn't make it clear but Peeta got punched by Katniss. :) **

_"Life is like riding a bike. To keep balance you must keep on going." - Albert Einstein ._

* * *

Right now I am in my last class sitting beside Glimmer Shine. She is one of the most fake girls in our school. She always wears a mask of make-up. The bell rings and I start to pack up my stuff. But I stop when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and she Glimmer standing there with her arms crossed and a look of determination in her eyes.

"Hey Finnick." She says trying to flirt but failing miserably.

"Hi." I all I say. I grab my books and walk out of the classroom with Glimmer following closely behind.

"Finnick why don't me and you go out sometime?" she asks.

"Nah, I'm good." I say. Fighting back a laugh when I see the look on her face.

"I'm going to get you one way or another Odair." she says while walking away.

"Go ahead and try." I call after her.

When I turn around I bump into something small. Ugh what's with me and bumping into people today? I look down to see Katniss Odair. I-I-I mean Katniss Everdeen. God she is beautiful.

"Is this how we are always going to meet?" She asks laughing.

"Ugh yeah sorry bout that." I say giving her a hand to help her up and she takes it gratefully.

"So are you okay with the date tonight?" I ask. I have been so exited for it all day.

"Um about that I will have to cancel I am sorry." she says frowning.

"O-okay maybe some other time." I say. I have just let the girl of my dreams slip through my fingers. _Finnick she is just another girl! _I tell myself.

* * *

*_Beep-Beep-Beep* _

I am woken up from my sleep from my alarm. Today is the second day of school. So I take a shower and throw on some clothes and head to school. When I get there I look around for my friend Gale's truck. I can't find it. He must be late. So I leave for the school yard and I look around for my other friends. I can't seem to find them either. But I find Katniss sitting under a tree with a huge hoodie on with the hood pulled over her head reading a book. So I decide to go sit beside her.

"Hey Katniss" I say sitting down beside her.

"Hey Finn." She says not looking up from her book. I can tell something is wrong by the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask the worry evident in my voice.

"N-nothing" she says still not looking up from her book and pulling her hood around her head tighter.

So I take her chin in my hand and make he look at me. But then I see what's wrong. Her whole left side of her face is bruised and cut up.

"What happened?" I ask. It looked like she was in a really bad fight or got beaten.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says. So I just pull her into a hug. What surprises me is that she hugged me back!

* * *

I left Katniss under the tree so I could go and get my stuff for next class. i am walking to my locker and I still haven't seen my friends yet. I don't know where they could be. I get my stuff out of my locker and head to my English class.

When I get there I see a seat beside Katniss and another empty one beside Glimmer. So I choose the one beside Katniss.

"Hey." I say sliding into the seat beside her.

"Hi" she says looking up to me with a smile on her face. God that smile its so perfect. Even though the one side of her face is all bruised and cut up she is still the most beautiful girl in the world. _Odair its just a challenge you don't need to actually like her. _I tell myself. But its not I think I really like Katniss.

The rest of the school day was boring I didn't have my friends or Katniss in any of my classes. Right now it is the end of school. On my way walking to my house I see Glimmer and her sidekick Annie walking past me. They both send flirty winks towards me. I just walk away towards my apartment. For the rest of the day all I think of Katniss and who did that to her face. I just feel bad that I wasn't there to protect her...

* * *

**Please review. If you want to know how Katniss got hurt put together the pieces...**

**She can throw a punch... Tell me what you think happened and I will tell you if you are right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is the new chapter guys. Please review. :) **

_"Just because we don't talk, doesn't mean I don't think about you. I'm just trying to distance myself from you because I know I can't have you." –Wiz Khalifa_

* * *

I wake up thinking about keeping Katniss safe. I know now that I love her. I know its been only two days since we first met but I would be crazy not to love her. She is so beautiful inside and out.

I get ready and walk to school. To find all my friends in the back of Gale's truck.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them. (Gloss, Cashmere, Madge, Cato, Clove)

"Skipping. We are going to the beach. You coming?" Says clove.

"Sure I guess." I answer. I already have my swim shorts in my bag because I have swimming try outs at school.

"Hop in." Says marvel. So I throw my bag and hoist myself up and sit myself in the back of Gales truck.

"Do you guys got your swim suits and towels?" I ask them

"Yep." They all say at the same time.

I already have mine so we all head to the beach. This is going to be fun!

* * *

When we get to the beach I jump out and head to the bathrooms to get changed when I hear someone talking in the next stall over.

"You brought your girlfriend?" Says a man's voice.

"Yes. She's not really my girlfriend though. I just use her." Says another man's voice

"What's that rat's name anyways?"

"Katniss Everdeen." That makes me furious he is probably the one that beats her. I put on my red swim trunks and take off my shirt. And leave this room.

That guy in there I never heard his voice he must be from somewhere else. He brought Katniss though. This time I have to protect her. I look around the beach to find my friends already in the water. So I decide to just sit on the sand and wait for them to come out. So I lay myself on the warm sand and look around and I see a very buffed up guy holding a girls arm and tugging her towards the beach. Then the girl looks up and my heart stopped it was Katniss. The guy holding her arm tugs her one last time and she falls to the ground. I get up off of the ground and walk over to where Katniss is still laying on the ground getting yelled at by the guy who is four times her size. I can see why she didn't fight back he is even bigger than Cato.

I walk up to the guy and tap his shoulder. He turns around and I can see he has blond hair and brown eyes. I am a little taller than him but he has a lot more muscle.

"Hey pretty boy." he says

"What are you doing to this girl?" I ask him gesturing towards Katniss.

"She is my property I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now get your ass out of here." he says in a threatening voice.

The next thing he was going to say never came out because I bring my fist up and it connects with his jaw and he falls back onto the ground knocked out. I have been known to throw a strong punch. I then turn towards Katniss and see she is in a black bikini with her hair up in a high bun. She looks beautiful except all the bruises she has up her arm from that guy pulling her around.

"Thank-You Finnick." she says pulling me into a hug. I hug her back and she is the first to pull away

"Who was that?" I ask

"That was Titus." She says. Looking at him with pure hate.

"What did he do to you?" I ask her. She looks up at me and says.

"whenever I did something wrong he would beat me and he said if I ever try to leave he would come and kill me."

"Well you have me he wont ever be able to hurt you now." I say putting a hand around her waist protectively.

"Thanks Finn." She says leaning into my chest.

Right now this is he best moment for me I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Hey you want me to bring you home?" I ask in a caring tone.

"I can't go home though. Titus made me live with him and I am not going back there." She says looking at the ground.

"Well I could bring you back to my place?" I ask

"Sure." She says.

"Okay lets just go tell my friends I am leaving." I say grabbing her hand gently and locking our fingers together.

We walk down to the edge of the water. I can see Madge on Gales shoulders and Clove on Cato's having a war of some kind. I also see Cash flirting with some guys and Gloss tanning on the beach with Marvel. So I decide to go tell them that I am leaving.

"Hey guys I am leaving now." I say to them.

"Okay bye." Marvel says but does a double take when he sees Katniss holding my hand. He then frowns and walks away. I guess he had a crush on Katniss.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review I love reading them. I am open to ideas. Tell me what you didn't like so I can fix it in the future. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Hope you like it.**

**Guest- _I know Peeta wouldn't do a thing like that I really needed a guy character and he was the first to pop in mind. :/_**

_"Everyday above ground is a good day." -Unknown._

* * *

I hop off the bus with Katniss still holding my hand. On the bus ride here I have learned she can go live with her aunt and uncle Abernathy.

"So we can just spend the whole day hanging out here. I-I mean if it is okay with you." I stutter like an idiot at the end.

"It's fine with me." she says laughing at my mistake.

"Okay lets go in." I say and move up the front porch I have to drop her hand while I unlock the door. But quickly grab it again and walk into the house.

"This is it. Ugh you might want to change." I say to her because she is still in her bathing suit that is very exposing no doubt her ex-boyfriend bought it or her and made her wear it.

"I don't have a change of clothes." she says like I am a idiot not seeing she had a bag with her.

"Oh, Oh I see. You can borrow some of mine." I say and lead her upstairs and I search through my drawers while she sits on my bed. I find the smallest clothes and give them to her and show her to the bathroom. While I go sit on the couch and flick through the channels looking for something good to watch.

When Katniss comes down she is wearing some dark grey sweat pants and a shirt of mine that hangs on her small frame. She was smaller than I thought. She has her dark hair pulled up into a high messy bun. And in my clothes she looks beautiful still.

"You look cute in my clothes." I say to her and her cheeks flush a light pink.

"Thanks" she says and plops her small frame on the couch beside me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, you pick." she says.

"Okay" I say and go pick my favourite movie 21 jump street.

"Have you seen this one?" I ask holing up the DVD.

"yes choose another." she calls back from the couch.

"Okay I am getting a scary movie then." I say.

"Fine be like that." she says playfully from the couch.

I laugh then choose paranormal activity 3

"Okay, done." I stat when I sit down on the couch and the movie begins

The movie is going to be long and ever since we came back form our 'fun' day at the beach its gotten late it is almost 6 so I sit and watch the movie.

Through all the scary moments Katniss almost jumped into my lap. The one scary moment I screamed and hugged Katniss as a joke because that was what she did at one point during the movie.

Near the end Katniss leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. So I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Today was officially the best day ever.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I might post another one today so watch for it.**

**I was also thinking about starting another story too. Of marvel and Katniss during the 74th huger games.  
What do you think about it please tell me. REVEIW ! aha ha**


	7. Chapter 7

_"There is always going to be that one girl who is prettier than you. You just need to find that one boy who doesn't care." -Unknown. 3_

* * *

_*Beep-Beep-Beep* _I wake up to my phone alarm. I look around still lying down and find I am in my living room. sleeping on the couch then I realize why I am here. All the images come rushing towards me about last night. Katniss. I look down and I see her head rested on my chest and she is hugging my side. She looks peaceful in her sleep so I lay back down and tuck my chin on top of her head and drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I awake for the second time its because Katniss is trying to wiggle out of my arms. So pretending I am still asleep I pull her closer to me and don't let her go. With a huff of air and then she relaxes into my arms. I cant help but I laugh and she looks at me like I am crazy.

"What?" I ask between laughs.

"I have to go pee." she says with a serious face I beak out into and even bigger laughing fit. But this time Katniss joins.

"Awww why?" I whine with sticking out my bottom lip.

"I am only human." she says and this time successfully gets out of my arms and walks upstairs.

Seeing that today is Saturday I get up and go to the kitchen and make some breakfast for me and Katniss.

"Hey Finnick?" Katniss calls to me from the living room.

"In the kitchen" I call back.

Katniss comes in and sits on the counter. She looks nervous for some reason.

"W-what are we?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking in the fridge.

"Like our relationship?" She asks.

"Well what do you want to be?" I ask calmly not showing I am exploding at the seams with hope she wants to be my girlfriend.

"I think we should be friends you know to get to know each other?" She asks.

"Yeah okay." I say trying not to sound disappointed.

"Friends?" She asks

"Friends I confirm.

* * *

**Okay sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be in their seinour year of high school where Finnick and Katniss got to know each other more. ** :) **Tell me any ideas you have. I need to know how Finnick will ask Katniss out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Smart girls are the over thinkers the insecure ones, the different ones.  
They know what the real world is like.  
They analyze everything in life.  
Why?  
To avoid getting hurt to find happiness.  
They stay up at night thinking about every possible situations and to get through all the problems.  
They think too much.  
They trust less people.  
Their insecurity proves the respect towards themselves.  
Of course they try to live away from a drama filled life.  
Smart girls know their worth, now those are the ones worth keeping by your side." -Unknown.

**This is a chapter for you guys! Just to tell you they are in their senior year at high school now. I am sorry if it confuses you I just didn't want Katniss to jump into the relationship so early. It wold just seem too rushed.**

* * *

Today is my first day of senior year at my high school. I have gotten to know Katniss over the past year. She is truly the one for me I know that. I have also found out some things about her. Like her favourite colour is forest green and her father has died in a house fire back when she was little. I also found out some of her talents. Which are boxing and archery. That's how she can punch so good. The past year went by fast with Katniss by my side most the time because I was her only friend. But I didn't mind. I haven't dated any new girls since I met Katniss. I just wished she liked me back.

"Hey Finnick" Katniss's beautiful voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Hey" I said turning to look at her. She sits down beside me under the tree in the school yard. She was wearing a T-shirt and some jean short shorts. Something so simple made her look even more beautiful.

Katniss hasn't dated anyone either but there are a lot of guys that like her. They drool every time she goes near them. Even my friends are as bad as them. The challenge was still going on I still had to date Katniss for a month. Gale had a laughed his ass off when I told him that Katniss friend-zoned me last year.

"So ready for our last year at high school?" Katniss questions.

"Yep" I say.

This year I am going to make my move. I am going to ask her out I just don't know how yet. I need it to be special because Katniss means the world to me.

"Well I have to go" Katniss says getting up and walking away leaving me to my thoughts. I watch Katniss leave and go into the schools doors.

I look to my left and see that Gale is coming to sit beside me.

"Hey man." Says Gale.

"Hey" I answer

"You really like Katniss" He says stating the obvious

"Thanks tips" I say grinning at him.

"No I mean that you want to be more than friends" He says slowly like I am not getting it.

"No fuck." I say laughing.

The bell rings and I get up to leave to go to my locker. When I am in the halls I see Katniss talking to Annie and Glimmer. At first I think its alright but why would they be talking to Katniss?

I begin to walk over there and I see Annie push Katniss into the lockers behind them. Ah fuck...

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

As I walk to my locker after seeing Finnick. Finnick... I have had a crush on him since the middle of the school year last year. The bell rings and pulls me out of my day dreaming. Glimmer and Annie are walking towards me. Dumbass's they always tell me to stay away from Finnick. All the time!

"Hey mega slut" Annie says

"How can I help you?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice.

"How can you help me. First of all... Stay away from Finnick!" Glimmer squeals.

"Well..." I start but I don't get to finish because Annie pushes me back into the lockers behind me. I gain my balance back and begin to walk away because my trainer at my boxing gym told me not to loose it on people because I can kill someone because I can punch hard for a girl. Out of nowhere Glimmer grabs by hair and yanks my hair back and whispers in my ear.

"Oh we aren't done yet" she says with a sadistic smirk on her face. Nobody knows about me boxing besides Finnick.

I stand up straight in front of Glimmer and Annie. Glimmer is just a little taller than me and Annie is the same height as me. Out of nowhere Annie throws a punch at my face. But I see it coming and I move out of the way. Annie lets out a shriek as her fist comes in contact with the locker. She runs into the bathroom. I don't know why she chose the bathroom though. So its just me and Glimmer.

"Look what you did to Annie" She shrieks. Now everyone in the halls is looking at us.

"Fight. Fight. Fight" The crowd chants.

I begin to walk away again but Glimmer grabs a hold of my arm and turn me and uses her other arm to throw another punch. I see it coming and I duck.

"Dumb bitch take a punch." Glimmer curses.

I look into the crowd and see that there is a lot of people in the crowd but no teachers. Just then Glimmer slaps me across the face. Leaving a stinging feeling behind but I don't show that it hurts. That's it I clench my fists at my side and control my breathing.

"Oh shits going to going to go down!" Someone screams from the crowd.

Just as shes going to punch me right in the face I catch her fist. The look on her face is just priceless.

Someone gasps in the crowd. I drop her fist and throw one of my own. I punch her in the gut and she curls up in a ball on the ground.

"Not so tough now." I say and walk away to my locker.

* * *

**Hope you like it sorry I haven't updated in a while it is just that I have school. Please REVEIW!**

**I decided to do something that is exiting so I threw in a fight :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Never argue with stupid people, they will drag you down to your level and then beat you with experience" -Mark Twain _

**Chapter 10. Please review or PM me about what you want to happen. I am up for ideas.**

* * *

FINNICK POV:

After watching Kat's fight she left to her class. Leaving Glimmer curled up in a ball on the ground and Annie bawling her eyes out in the girls bathroom. It is awesome that Katniss didn't even try to hurt them. She didn't even break a sweat. She is incredibly good boxer.

I make my way to my next class. When I get there I sit in an empty seat in the back.

"Good morning hormonal young ones." Says Mr. Abernathy. Drunk as usual. He then cracks up about his joke.

He's a cool teacher he doesn't really give us much work he is our English teacher now.

"Hey Finn" Says a voice from beside me. I turn around to see Katniss!

"Hey Kat" I say turning to look at her.

"I seen that fight back there" I say referring to what happened earlier.

"Oh yeah that. You see the look on Glimmer's face when I caught her punch?" She asks breaking out in a laughing fit. I join too because the look was priceless.

"It- Was - Like.." Katniss says between laughs. She then shows what Glimmer's face looked like. I break out laughing because she looks ridiculous.

"Odair! Everdeen!" Mr. Abernathy slurred pointing at us with his empty whisky bottle.

"Yes sir!" Katniss shouted in an army voice. She then snorted and looked at the ground not wanting to meet the teachers drunken gaze.

"Finnick, Katniss. Office. Now!" he shouted. Katniss and I gathered our belongings and headed out of the door towards the office.

"Wait." Katniss said stopping in her tracks.

"What?" I ask walking back to her side.

"I can't go to the office." She says smirking.

"Why?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"The. Fight. That. Happened. This. Morning." She says slowly so I can understand.

"Well I know that I'm not a dumbass." I say turning toward the school doors.

"Sure..." She says rolling her eyes.

"Well we are skipping you coming?" I ask like she's the dumbass now.

"Yep" She says popping the 'p'.

"Lets go" I say smiling. I know where to take her.

* * *

"Finnick are we there?" Katniss whines from the passenger seat of my Black Mustang.

"Soon. It's a surprise" I say.

I pull onto a dirt road that goes way out into the forest I park outside of the forest line.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Katniss raises an eye brow at me.

"It is the middle of the day too early for my liking" I say ad wink at her. She looks down at her lap trying to hide her blush.

I take my index finger and lift her chin and look into those stormy grey eyes I have come to memorize.

"Don't hide your blush." I say and look down to her lips but shake my head. '_She's your friend not some girl you can not just kiss her' _I scold myself.

I take my finger out from under her chin and while getting out of the car I whisper under my breath "It's cute"

I get out of the car to see Katniss already standing in front of my car. She extends her hand and I take it graciously. I can't help to stop my heart from pounding in my chest. I just hope she can't hear it.

"So where are we going?" She asks. looking around the forest.

I look for the trail I always go down and spot it. I pull Katniss with me as we begin our journey into the woods to my secret spot.

* * *

"Here we are" I breath out as we make it to a clearing.

I look around and see a pond and a small shack near the waters edge. When I was little my father used to bring me to this lake. I loved to swim it always calmed my nerves. My father built the shack for a changing booth we have all kinds of bathing suits in there. Even bikinis that will fit Katniss.

"Wow" Katniss sighs squeezing my hand tighter.

"In that shack there should be a bikini for you." I say already having my swim trunks on because of swimming at school.

I see my Katniss leave into the shack and I take off my shirt and drop it on the sand that is around the pond.

When Katniss exits the shack I am sitting on the edge of the pond with my feet in the water. I turn around and she has a towel wrapped around her body tightly. I stand up and dive into the pond. When I resurface I see Katniss still standing on the shore line with the towel clutched tightly around her body. I swim to shore and walk up in front of her.

"What's the matter?" I ask her the worry evident in my voice.

"I- I don't know how to swim" She says sheepishly.

"Well I will teach you then." I say.

"Okay" She says.

She drops her towel and my jaw literally drops to the floor. I haven't seen her in a bikini before. She is fine.

"Damn" I mutter too low for Katniss to hear me.

I take her hand and lead her into the pond. When we get waist deep she stops not moving. She's too scared to move. I turn and swoop her up bridal-style. She clings to my chest like a life line.

"Shh it's okay I wont let go" I whisper reassuringly into her ear.

When I get into the water fully Katniss is clinging to my side. I know how scary it is to over come your fears. Katniss only shows her weakness' in front of me. She says she can trust me.

"I am going to try and swim" She says.

After showing her how to swim we get out and Katniss sits on top of her towel and I do the same beside her.

"Thanks" She says turning towards me with a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"Your welcome" I say

I lay down on my back and look up into the clouds. After a couple seconds I feel Katniss' small frame lay down beside me. I turn my head over to my side and see her looking at the sky like I was doing a couple minutes ago. She turns her head and catches me looking at her. She smiles and continues to look up into the sky.

"You know Finn?" She says in an angelic voice that I love.

"Hmm?"

"Your the only one that was able to break down my walls" She stats.

'_Because I love you' _I say in my mind not daring to say it aloud.

* * *

**How do you like? Please review. I NEED HELP ON MY OTHER STORY! I am stumped. Please read and give me some idea's on how to write it. :) Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. love you guys! **

Jenna


	10. Chapter 10

_"Cause everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with you" Hunter Hayes. _

* * *

_*beep-beep-beep* _My alarm rings throughout my apartment. I sit up and rub my eyes. Yesterday me and Katniss went back to school after going swimming. I get up and walk into my bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and hop into the shower. When I get out I throw in some clothes and leave my apartment.

I hop in my car and drive out of my drive way. I see Katniss leaving the house beside mine. So I drive up beside her while she is walking on the road.

"Hey, Kat want a ride?" I call to her from my window. She turns around and looks at me and smiles.

"Sure, Finn. Thanks" She says and goes to the other side of my car and sits in my front seat.

I look over at her and see she is wearing a white tank-top and black jean shorty-shorts but they aren't like the ones most girls wear that have their ass's hanging out the bottom. Katniss reaches out and puts the radio on. After a little while she starts humming to the song that's playing. God, I love the sound of her voice when she sings. She doesn't sing for people but she sometimes does it and she doesn't know it. I think is cute.

"We are here" Kat says in a sing song voice as we pull into the school's parking lot.

I pull into a parking lot and Katniss jumps out of the car as soon as it stops moving. I get out and walk up from behind her.

"In a hurry much?" I ask smirking at her.

"Nope" She says popping the 'p' and walking right past me towards the school yard.

I walk in a little while after her. When I pass through the gates I see her talking to a guy. But its the guy that was hitting on her last year. Peeta Mellark. I grimace at the sound of his name. I walk up close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey beautiful" Peeta tries to flirt with my Katniss.

"Hi" She says clearly not wanting to talk to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house tonight" He says.

I know what he is hinting on. He want Katniss to come over to his house so he can _attempt_ to suck face with her. Peeta wasn't always good at getting girls like me. But he gets some girls.

"I-" She doesn't get to finish her answer because I have grabbed her hand and am pulling her away.

"Katniss don't go anywhere with him." I say looking her stormy grey eyes I love.

"Why do you c-" She gets cut off by Marvel coming up from behind her and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Hello to you too Marv" She says but it's muffled by the back of his shirt.

I feel a pang of jealousy knowing that Marvel still has a crush on Katniss. Marvel puts Katniss down and then looks at me.

"hey bud" he says giving me a slap on the back.

"Hey" I say back.

I don't hate Marv like most people would think we are still best buds.

"What classes do you guys have?" I ask them seeing we don't have much time left. Also our other friends aren't here yet either.

"English" Katniss says

"Math" Marvel replies.

"Oh I don't have neither of those." I say frowning.

"Poor Finny" Katniss says in a baby voice and pinching my cheeks like my grandma would do.

Just then the bell rings signaling it is time to go inside.

* * *

I am sitting in my last class waiting for the final bell to ring.

"Class home-" The teacher is cut off by the bell ringing.

"No homework then" She says and turns back to her desk.

I pack up and walk out to the parking lot. When I get out there I see a figure leaning up against the side of my Camaro. I look closer and see Katniss. I begin to jog over to where she is standing.

"What you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to know something"

"What's that I say still standing in front of her.

"Why did you pull me away from Peeta?" She asks. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"W-well he just wants to get in your pants, Kat. He is bad news" I say stuttering like an idiot because I don't need her knowing I did it because I like her.

"Why do you care?" She asks looking me straight in the eyes.

"Because. Because I like you okay?!" I ask shouting

"I like you too Finn" She says softly.

The next thing I do is crash my lips into her's

* * *

**Hope you like it :) REVEIW! **

**I have a question. Okay I think there needs to be some other couples in this story besides Finnick and Katniss. What Couples do you want? Review your answers or PM me!**

**Thanks to _gigi10457 for the idea :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_"If you fall I'll be there" - Floor_

* * *

I am kissing KATNISS EVERDEEN! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Katniss pulls away first and looks at the ground blushing.

"Ugh.." She starts but I cut her off.

"Kat, will you go out with me?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"Yes" She says smiling and gives me a peck on the lips leaving me there smiling like an idiot while she walks to my car.

"Are you coming?" She calls over her shoulder.

"Oh, ugh yep" I mess up trying to find the right words.

I jog over to my car and slip into the front seat I look to my right and see Katniss sitting in the passenger seat texting someone on her cell phone. I turn the key and the car purrs to life.

"Where to my lady?" I ask pulling to a stop at the end of the schools drive way.

"Home. I need to see Prim." She says and looks back down to her phone and then stops typing.

"Sure thing." I say and turn left.

I look at Katniss and see she is plugging her phone into the car so the music on the car play on the cars stereos. Seconds later the song "A Team" By: Ed Sheeran is playing over my car stereos.

I start to hum along to the music and Katniss tags along.

"And they say she's in the class A team. Stuck in her daydream been this way since 18. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries." She sings along and I turn and look at her awe struck.

"Katniss your voice is beautiful." I breath out. I think I just fell in love with her even more if that is even humanly possible.

"Thanks" She says looking down at her feet.

"We are here." I say as we pull into her driveway.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks.

"Sure" I say with a smile tugging at my lips.

We both hop out of my car and meet at the hood of the car. I wrap my arm around Katniss' waist and kiss her on the cheek.

"Katniss! You never told me you and Finn were dating!" Screams Prim from the front door. Katniss lets out a sigh and looks up to Prim.

"Well he just asked me out" She says walking up to the door and hugging Prim.

"Oh" Prim says and running down the stairs and hugging me tightly around the waist.

"You know Katniss really likes you." She says looking up at me.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yep, and if you hurt her, I swear to god..." She trails off and leaves me standing there scared shitless. I can tell how Prim and Kat are related they can be intimidating when they want to be.

"I would never hurt her" I say walking in the door behind her.

"Good" She says as we reach the kitchen.

In the kitchen I see Katniss sitting on the counter drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Hey Katniss" Prim says sweetly while skipping to the fridge and grabbing something out of it. I don't know how she just turns so sweet near Katniss after she nearly scared me to death.

"Hey little duck" Katniss calls from the counter top.

"Finn, want to watch a movie?" Katniss asks me.

"Sure" I say walking over and leaning against the counter top beside her.

"Okay I will pick" She says and hops off of the counter and walks into the living room.

I walk into the living room after her and plop down on the couch they have in front of the TV.

Katniss puts in the movie and walks over to the couch and sits on the seat beside me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me and she lays her head on my chest. I could lay like this forever. With Katniss in my arms.

"Finn, I am going to the bathroom." she says and gets up and leaves the room.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and pull it out seeing I have 2 unread messages. I open the one from Cato and read.

**Cato: Hey Finn, I know your good with girls. How could I ask Clove out?**

Oh I seen this coming he was always had a crush on clove. So I right back.

**Finnick: Just ask her out like you would. You know the most about her.**

Which is true. I then look at the other message I had and see it is from an unknown number. Probably someone with the wrong number.

**Listen I know you and Katniss are dating I seen you two out in the parking lot. Better keep your hands off of my girl or I will beat the living shit out of you, Got it?**

It's probably one of the guys who likes Katniss. Most of them aren't that tough well except the guy that I knocked out cold on the beach last year.

**Bring it**

I type back. Nobody is going to take me away from Katniss I am not letting her go again.

"Okay what did I miss?" Katniss asks sitting back down beside me.

"Nothing" I say looking over at her.

"You know I love you right?" I ask

"Yes and I love you too" She says turning and smiling at me then crashing her lips into mine.

God I love this girl. Katniss pulls away first and then looks at the TV and snuggles into my side and I put my arm around her waist. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**I just need to tell you that I suck at writing sappy romantic shit so don't freak out at me :) **

**REVEIW PLEASE! I already have 60! You guys are so amazing :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_"I hate how people say 'He's a nice person once you get to know him' Might as well say 'He's a dickhead but you'll get used to it'." -Unknown_

* * *

As I walk down the hall in my school, my arm around Katniss' waist protectively. I hear bits and pieces of everyone's conversations. Most of them were about me dating Katniss. As I walk past a group of obnoxious girls what I hear makes me stop in my tracks.

"Why is Finnick with that piece of _trash?_ He could do so much better." Says a brunette with her face plastered in make-up.

"I know like totally" Says another girl in a high pitched voice while smacking her chewing gum.

I was about to scream my head off at them for talking about Katniss like that. But I feel a soft pull on my arm.

"Don't Finnick." Katniss says softly.

That wont make me stop from going over there. Until I see her eyes they are soft and pleading. I can't say no to her.

"Okay. Come on babe." I say placing my hand in hers and lacing our fingers together.

* * *

Gym. My last class. The only good thing about this is that I have Katniss and Gale in this class. Right now I am standing in a circle listening to our coach, Brutus. He is knew this year.

"We have Spears, Bows, knives, Swords for weapons. We are training for the high school games!" He speaks loudly so everyone can hear.

Ugh. The High School Games. The games is when some students are going into a stadium and use their strengths, like mine is the trident. So if I were to sign up I would go to the stadium and get put up against other people my age to see who is better.

"First I want bow and arrow people to line up and shoot when I tell you to!" He screams into his mega phone.

Only God knows where he got it and why he uses it. It blasts his voice around the huge gymnasium and I am pretty sure he doesn't need it.

I see some girls go up towards the bows but only one catches my eye. I see a girl with long brown hair pulled back in a braid move up to the first target. I know that braid anywhere. It's Katniss, my girlfriend. I watch her with my arms crossed over my chest making my muscles show more. move up and pick the bow up measuring it's weight in her hands.

"So you and Everdeen?" Someone whispers to me.

"Yes." I say not letting my eyes leave Katniss' form.

I hear the person snort beside me. I whip my head around and see none other than Gale Hawthorne.

"What?" I ask looking around me to see why he is laughing.

"You" He says holding back laughter.

"What did I do now?" I ask playfully while throwing my arms up.

"Odair, Quit the chatter!" Couch Brutus yells in that god damn megaphone again!

"Yes, sir" I say and return to watching the people getting ready to shoot the arrows at the target my eyes fall on Katniss once again.

"What was so funny was that you have it bad" Gale states

I turn to look at him to see him looking at a girl in the crowd. I look closer and see that he is looking at Madge Undersee. God he has had a crush on her for ever. In my opinion he needs to grow some balls and ask her out.

"What do you mean 'Have it bad'?" I say voicing my thoughts.

"I meant you love Katniss. A lot." He says still looking at Madge.

"Well I think that you either have a staring issue or you 'Have it bad' too." I say while nudging his arm with my elbow. Successfully snapping him out of his trance.

"Shut up" He says while punching my arm.

"SHOOT!" Couch Brutus yells at the people in front of him making mine and Gales heads whip around just in time to see Katniss shoot a bulls eye.

Reminds me of the first time I saw her. I was so shocked and upset that day when she canceled our date.

"Wow, what do we have here? Is there a hunter here?" Coach screams into the megaphone.

"Yes" Katniss says her voice loud and clear.

"Shoot these" He says this time without his megaphone but his voice still bounces around the Gym.

I have noticed that he speaks to us like he is our drill Sargent. It gets pretty annoying and I think that Katniss as found that out by now.

"Yes,Sir!" She screams and puts her hands on her hips.

This leaves Brutus shocked but he recovers and puts a cheeky grin on his face. I bet nobody has talked to him like that before. I know I wouldn't he is huge! but Katniss is my girl on fire.

"Hey I like this girl. She has spunk!" He yells turning to look at our group of guys.

"This girl-he says pointing at Katniss- Has bigger balls then all of you guys standing over there!" he yells into the megaphone.

This makes me laugh. I am bending over and clutching my sides.

"You!" Brutus yells. I look up and see he is pointing at me.

I stand up tall and look straight at him. "Yes?"

"Come here boy" He says motioning for me to come to him.

I walk over to him slowly while everyone continues talking in their own groups. I stand in front of my coach waiting for him to speak.

"What are you good at?" He asks.

"Throwing a trident" I say proud of myself. Nobody knows I am good at throwing tridents.

Brutus just snorts and says "Show me" He says as if I am not even capable at picking up the weapon.

I walk over to where the tridents are lined up on a wall beside a dummy we use as targets. It creeps me out killing a dummy. I mean why not just buy ordinary targets?

I pick up a trident and ready myself. Breath. In. Out. In. Out I chant in my head trying to steady my heart beat. I pull back the trident and throw it with all my strength. Which I guess is a lot because when I open my eyes I see that my trident has gone all the way through the dummy's head.

"Wow fish-boy I didn't know you would have strength in you!" Brutus says from the spot where I left him.

I ignore is comment because I don't want to be on a teacher's bad side.

"Well..?" I ask him.

"I think your one of the best here" He says looking at me. He then turns around and looks at the other people.

"15 laps. Everyone. Now!" He orders.

I begin to jog around the track in our gym.

"Hey Fish-boy." Katniss teases me with the new nickname I got this gym period.

* * *

"So. Spring break is coming up soon" I say glancing over at Katniss while I drive her home from gym.

"Yes. What are you doing?" She questions.

"Well my parents own a house on the beach. All my friends are coming there you want to come with. After all you are my girlfriend" I say reaching over and grabbing her small hand in my large one.

"Sure sounds like fun." She says smiling.

I pull up into her driveway and look over at her. She grabs her bag and leans over to give me a kiss.

"Katniss. No sucking face!" Yells little prim from the doorway.

Katniss sighs and looks at me "Sorry" She says sheepishly.

"Bye, Princess" I say to her and kiss her cheek before she leaves my car.

* * *

**I tried to make it longer for you. Well they are spending spring break together! Next chapter will probably skip to spring break. Hope you liked it! REVEIW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_"You are what you eat. Hmm that's strange I haven't eaten any sexy beasts today." -Unknown_

* * *

**Want to know something I just found out?**

**Well I live in a small town and its known for its Mining. Remind you of District 12?. But there is more. I am moving to a slightly bigger town and they are known for their fishing. Remind you of another district? I think its kind of cool. You might not. **

_**Here is the new chapter. **_

* * *

"Hey princess" I say as Katniss walks in through the front door to my apartment with a back pack full of clothes she will need for the spring break we are leaving for today. We are spending the week at my parents beach house. All my friends Gloss, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Gale, Madge and one of Katniss' friends who is going to meet us there.

"Hey" She says dropping her bag by the door and coming over to stand beside me while I cook some breakfast for us.

I turn around and give a small kiss to her lips. I hear a small giggle when I look over Katniss' shoulder I see Madge is standing in the door way.

"What?" I ask

"Really? 'Princess'?" She asks.

I think I am the only one Katniss lets call her that. I

"Yes she is my princess" I say and walk over to where Katniss is standing and hug her from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder. "See?" I say with a smile on my face.

Madge just lets a huff of air out and pulls out her phone. I let go of Katniss and pick up her bag from the front door and throw it onto the couch.

"The others are on their way to the beach house. We better go!" She says after putting her phone in her pocket.

"Okay lets go babe" I say looking around for Katniss.

"Kat?" I call

"In here" She says her voice mumbled.

I walk into the kitchen and see Katniss sitting on my counter top with a mouth full of waffle that I made for her for breakfast. I laugh at the sight. I go over to the counter and pick Katniss off of the counter and place her on the ground.

"Lets go" I say and take her hand in mine and pull lightly but she doesn't budge. I turn my head and look at Katniss.

"What?" I ask the worry evident in my voice.

"Say it" She demands.

"Say what?" I ask. I take both her hands in each of mine and look into her beautiful grey eyes.

"3 words. 8 letters." She says.

I think for a while then look down at her again. I never realized but the top of her head is only up to my chin.

"I. Love. You" I say. It's true I really do.

"I love you too Finn." She says

She then goes up in her tippy toes and places a delicate kiss on my lips. When her feet are rested on the ground sweep her off her feet and carry her out side bridal style. She squeals in surprise and puts both her hand behind my neck so she wont fall. Its only when we get outside she protests.

"Finnick I am capable of walking. Last time I checked my legs we attached to my body" She says while swaying her feet showing me she can use them.

"Yes but I like carrying you" I say giving her my most innocent smile I can.

She just snorts and relaxes into my arms. Her head is over my arm and her hair is swaying every move I make, her eyes are closed. Her legs are dangling over my other arm also. So she looks like she is dead.

"Finnick what did you do to Katniss?!" Madge screams. Her eyes are popping out of their sockets.

Katniss opens one eye and takes one look at Madge and bursts out laughing. I have to say she looks kind of funny.

"Stop. I thought he killed you and was coming for me next!" She says pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have all the luggage in my car lets go!" She says quickly changing the subject.

We all get in the car with Madge and drive out of my drive way.

* * *

(Time skip to when they get to beach house)

"Wow. You never told me that your parents had this much money" Madge says when she pulls into the beach houses driveway.

"Well they do work all the time" I say.

We then get the luggage and get in the house to see Cato and Clove making out on the couch.

"Get a room!" Katniss yells at them and throws a pillow at their heads making them jump away from each other.

"Hey Finn" Greets Cato.

"Hey" I say setting down the luggage.

"Is every one here?" I ask

"Yes the others are swimming on the beach and Katniss' friend still has to come" Cato answers from the couch with his arm around Cloves shoulders.

"I guess you to are together?" I ask swaying my hand between them.

"Yep" Clove says popping the 'p'

Our small conversation is cut off by the door bell. Katniss goes and gets it. When she comes back in she has another girl with her. She has long red hair and green eyes just like Marvel. She seems familiar but I can't place it.

"Hi" She gives a small smile and a little wave.

"This is my boyfriend Finnick." Katniss introduces us. "Finnick this is Marissa. But I like to call her Fox face"

I know where I seen her! Her and Marvel used to date in our sophomore year in high school. But she had to move and Marvel and her had to break up. It was the worst thing to witness. Marvel lost all the life in his eyes and he just...wasn't himself. Wait till Marvie sees her again.

"How about we all go to the beach and meet the others?" I ask knowing Marvel is on the beach.

When we all get changed I walk down into the living room to see Cato is there with his neon pink swim shorts and a towel over his one shoulder. I am wearing red swim shorts that end about my knees the same length as Cato's.

"So you and Clove?" I ask

"Yeah. I asked her a week ago. We didn't tell anyone yet well except you and Kat." He says.

"oh" I say and look at Cato. His eyes are wide and he is practically drooling.

I turn around to see Clove in a Red and white polka dot bikini. But beside her I see Katniss in a white bikini. It shows off her perfect curves and her bust. Her hair is down and flowing carelessly over her one shoulder. I know I have my mouth open in awe. But I can't move I am stuck. I get snapped out of my trance when Cato punches me in the shoulder playfully and says "I think your drooling a little"

I walk over to Katniss and cover her lips with mine. Every time I kiss her fireworks explode behind my eye lids. Its amazing what one little kiss can do.

* * *

**I am sorry I would make it longer but I didn't have the time to write today I will Try to get another chapter up tomorrow. **

**If any of you guys have a good story that I could read please tell me. I love to read!**

**What do you guys think is going to happen at the beach? What do you want to happen? **

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_"I don't understand those couples that fight the one minute later change their facebook status to 'single'. I fight with my parents but you don't see me changing my status to 'orphan'"_

* * *

**_Thank-you guys for all the reviews!_**

* * *

"Can we go now?" Cato whines like a five year old.

I sadly pull away from Katniss and turn to see Foxface coming down the stairs in a forest green bikini that matches her eyes and brings out her hair colour. Not that I am checking her out. I have my princess Katniss.

"Lets go!" I yell and grab Katniss' hand and lace our fingers together. I can't get over the fact that our hands fit together perfectly.

"Do you guys know Marissa?" Katniss leans over and whispers into my ear so nobody can hear.

"Yeah her and Marvie used to date. God, he was a mess when she broke up with him when she had to move." I say running my hand that isn't holding Katniss' through thick bronze hair.

"She still loves him you know" Katniss says.

"Lets hope he still loves her too" I breath out as we walk through the soft sand of the beach.

* * *

"Hey Marvel!" I yell when I see him sitting on the beach towel that he laid out.

He turns his head and looks at me. I nod my head in Marissa's direction. When he looks over at her he has a smile that looks like it would hurt. He jumps up and runs over to her and gives her a hug. She is so tiny compared to him his strong arms wrap around her and she wraps her small arms around his torso.

* * *

**(Marvel POV!)**

"Hey Marvel" I hear Finnick shout from he behind me.

I turn my head and look at him and she he is nodding in the direction of someone. I look over and see Marissa! I smile so wide that it hurts. I am just so happy to see her. She was the only girl I really loved. I jump up off of my towel and run towards her. She also has a smile on her beautiful face. I love her smile. The way the corners of her eyes crinkle. Her perfect teeth. Her coral coloured lips. She is just so beautiful. I wrap my arms around her small body and she wraps her small arms around my torso.

"I missed you" I whisper into her hair.

"I missed you too, Marvie-poo" She says using the nickname she gave me in our freshman year.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her after pulling out of the hug

"Katniss invited me. I moved into a house on her street" She says smiling.

What about Katniss? I used to have a crush on her. But I think I ... love Marissa.

"Are you coming to your old school?" I ask. Her old school is my school I hope so comes back.

"Yep" she says smiling from ear to ear.

Even though we dated we are still best friends. But I wish we could be more. I know that Katniss has Finnick. From what I seen I know that Finnick wont leave Katniss he has fallen for her and he isn't going to let her go. I also see the way he looks at her, like she is his world. Katniss has never loved anyone before. (She told me this. I don't stalk her) But by the way she looks at Finn you can tell she loves him a lot.

I throw Marissa over my shoulder and run into the warm water. Marissa is laughing her ass of right now.

"Put me down!" She orders

"As you wish my queen" I say and throw her into the water.

She lets out a girly squeak then goes under water. I see her swim down to the bottom and I decide to swim down too. I dive under water and swim to where Marissa is at the bottom. She giggles and a whole bunch of bubbles escape from her mouth. I send her my own smile her way and swim closer to her. Her hair is floating all around her face and I lean in and kiss her delicately on the lips.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Who's POV do you want next?**

**What should Happen to Katniss?**

**What do you like about Marvel and Marissa?**

**PLEASE REVEIW! You guys rock!**


	15. Chapter 15

An_ old Cherokee told his grandson, "My son, there is a battle between two wolves inside us all. Once is evil. It is anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies and ego. The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy and truth." The boy thought about it, and asked, "Grandfather, which wolf wins?" The old man replied, "The one you feed."_

* * *

**(Madge POV. This wont be long its kind of like a sneak peak of Madge's life at the moment)**

"When should we tell them?" I whisper looking over to my friends swim in the water at the beach.

"Soon I guess" My boyfriend says while smirking and running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Okay" I breath out. I place my hands on his chest and reach up and place a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**(Katniss POV)**

"Hey?" I hear a little voice ask me from the side.

I turn to see a little boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes looking up at me. He looks like he is about 10. I crouch down to his level and ask him how I can help him.

"Can you play Frisbee with me?" He ask sending me a cute insist 10 year old smile.

"Sure buddy" I say standing up and ruffling his hair

"You know you are really pretty" He says in his high pitched voice.

"Aw thanks" I say taking the Frisbee out of his hand.

He runs up ahead of me and I throw the disc into the air and straight to him. We toss the Frisbee back and forth for a little bit when a teenage boy about my age with the same walks up and breaks the game up.

"Come on. We need to go." He says still not noticing me standing beside the little boy.

"But Morgan. I am playing Frisbee with a pretty girl" He says pouting and pointing at me.

The boy who's name is apparently Morgan looks over at me and his eyes widen and looks at my body stopping at my chest. I can tell this is one of those arrogant and cocky boys.

"Eyes up here!" I say gesturing to my face

"Well little man you sure can pick up girls" Morgan says and ruffles the boys hair I did a while ago.

The little boy just sends him a dirty look and turns to me.

"Bye. I have to go" He says and runs up and gives me a hug.

His tiny arms wrap around me and I hug him back. He just reminds me so much of prim.

I crouch down and give him a kiss on the cheek. He gasps and holds where I kissed his cheek. He is just so small and little its really cute.

I stand up and watch him stick his tongue out at his older brother and run away to his mom. But Morgan doesn't move from his spot.

"Well come on where is my kiss?" He asks.

"What kiss?" I ask playing dumb

"This one" He says and starts walking closer to me. I immediately back away but I end up falling down on my butt. I mentally scold myself for tripping. My head whips around and looks for Finnick. Last time I seen him he went to swim but I didn't come because I was tanning. I shoot up and run for the water where I see Finnick getting out of the water.

I can hear the teenage boy's heavy footsteps running after me so I pick up my speed.

"Finnick!" I scream causing Finnick to look at me. I can tell he sees the boy chasing after me.

I see Finnick's eyes are a dark sea green. I can tell he is angry.

I run up to him and hug his arm. I don't care if I look weak. This boy gives me the creeps.

Finnick steps forward and pulls his arm out of my grasp. Finnick towers over the boy and his muscles are larger than his.

"What do you think you were doing." Finnick asks his voice is low and menacing.

"I-I didn't mean any harm" The boy fumbles with his words because he is scared of Finnick. Damn I would be too if I was in his spot.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl" Finnick says staring the boy down.

"Yes-yes s-sir" The boy says and turns on his toes and runs away leaving me and Finnick alone.

"Fucking pussy" Finnick says turning around.

His face immediately softens when he looks at me.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks examining my body for any marks.

"No" I whisper.

"I was scared" I admit. I never admit this to anyone. But with Finnick its different.

He pulls me in and hugs me I bury my face in his chest and sigh a sigh of relief.

"I love you Finnick" I mumble into his chest.

"I love you too, princess"

"Scream it out to the world" I say looking around

I feel Finnick's hot breath on my neck.

"I love you" He whispers in a soft voice

"I told you to scream it out to the world" I say pouting

"I did. You are my world" He says and all I can feel is the pressure of his lips on mine.

* * *

**(Stalker's POV)**

I pull the binoculars down from my face. I am disgusted watching that fish boy kiss my girl. I have been watching her for a long time now, thinking of a way to split them up.

And I think I just the right idea... I just need to wait for the right time. I turn the key and my van roars to life. I then pull out of the beach parking lot.

* * *

**:o Do you like it? PLEASE REVEIW !**

**I tried to put everyone's POV suggestions into this chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

_"I hate long term relationships. That's why I moved the fridge into my bedroom"_ -unknown

* * *

**(Katniss' POV)**

"Lets watch a movie!" Marvel screams then hops off of the couch that has Clove and Cato also Marissa sitting on it. Its a big couch.

After the 'incident' on the beach me and Finnick decided it would be better if we brought everyone back to the beach house.

I place my head on top of Finnick's strong chest and start to watch the movie. Apparently Marvel picked a scary movie because when a ghost flings a girl across her own bedroom I have to hide my face in Finnick's chest.

I look up to see the scary part is gone. I don't really like horror movies. I have a problem when the scary parts come on I jump into whoevers lap is next to me. Trust me its really embarrassing when your in a movie theater sitting beside a man you don't know. I let out a small yawn and attempt to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"You tired babe?" Finnick whispers soothingly in my ear.

"Yeah" I say but near the end my word is lost in another yawn.

"Okay, lets go to bed" He says kissing my cheek and picking me up bridal-style

My arms immediately latch around his neck while he turns towards the group of people huddled on the couch. Marissa is asleep with her head laying on Marvels arm. Cato sits on the edge with Clove on his lap. Both still wide awake. Looking around the room I don't see Madge or Gale. Huh, they must have went to bed early.

"Night" Finnick says towards the group and turns around heading up the stairs still holding onto me. We hear a couple of sleepy "Good nights" Come from the couch as we proceed up the flight of stairs.

Finnick pushes open the door to my bedroom and lays me under the covers of the bed. Since I am already wearing my PJ's. He begins to walk out the door but I sit up and catch his big wrist in my small hand.

"Sleep with me" I plead.

"Okay" He agrees.

He then takes off his shirt and pulls down his pants. Leaving him in his dark blue boxers and no shirt. He pulls the covers off of my body and the cold air nips at my exposed neck and arms but the warmth is back once he quickly covers us with the warm blanket when he is beside me. Finnick's arms circle around my waist and he plants small kisses down the side of my neck.

I turn around in his arms and rest my face gently on his neck. My hands reach up and play with his silver box chain necklace that I bought him for his birthday last year. I don't think I have seen him without out it on.

"Your birthdays coming soon" He informs me.

"Yep, not tomorrow but the next day" I say in a sing song voice.

"I have a surprise for you" He says. I can just see him smiling. But I can't because the lights are turned off ready for us to go to sleep.

"I can't wait" I say with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Me neither. Goodnight. Love you my Princess" He says before placing a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, babe" I say kissing him on the lips but cutting it off because I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face.

* * *

**(Finnick's POV)**

I wake up with something warm against my chest. As if sensing I have just awoken they move in and snuggle into my chest even more then they already were. If that was possible.

"Good morning" I cooed into my beautiful girlfriends ear.

"Morning" She says followed by a yawn.

She looks so cute when she yawns. She always brings her hands up and rubs her eyes. I love everything about her. I turn into a teenage girl around her, with my stomach bursting with butterflies, and her touch feels like a forest fire spreading rapidly through out my body. I just feel the need to protect her from the world. Keep her wrapped up in my strong arms and never let her go. Smuggle her in kisses every morning, treat every day like its our last.

"I had to get your present early." I explain.

I got her a puppy. Its a Rottweiler. She loves those dogs. Its hard to find them were we live. Most people are afraid of them because they are slightly larger then a pit-bull. I had to buy it the day we came here because the owner was going to get rid of the pups if he didn't get them new homes soon. I got the largest one of the litter. I don't know why Katniss doesn't want one of those little tiny purse puppys. She said they are for stuck up little bitches like Glimmer and Annie.

"I can't wait" I can tell she is exited but she is trying to hide it.

I sit up so my upper body is supported my the head board of the bed. Katniss moves to sit beside me. But instead she sits on my lap wrapping her legs around my waist. I sit up right and lean in with Katniss following suit. Her lips mold to mine in perfection. The fire burns through me starting at my lips and spreading down my arms creating goose bumps in their path. We both pull away breathless and gaze into each others eyes. But we torn apart by somebody gasping. I look to the door and see Marvel's girlfriend Marissa standing in the doorway with one hand covering her mouth and the other still resting on the doorknob.

I look back to our position and see me in only my underwear and Katniss in her tank top and pajamas. straddling my lap. Doesn't look too good.

"I am sorry I thought this was the bathroom" She says before quickly closing the door and running down the hallway.

Katniss burst out laughing and rests her head on my bare chest. But she is cut off by a doorbell. Must be her present. I jump out of bed and pull on the jeans I had on yesterday. Doing up the belt I then look around trying to find my shirt. After looking around the room and not finding it I give up.

"Come with me" I say smiling at Katniss. She gets up off the bed and follows me out the bedroom door.

After running down the steps we reach the front door. I swing the door open to reveal a young looking man. Probably in his 20's. He is all inked up, with tattoos covering his whole one arm.

"Hello . I have the pu-" He starts but I cover his mouth. I don't want him to give the secret away.

"Okay. I can take it now." I say handing him the money.

I turn around to see a confused Katniss standing awkwardly behind me. I step aside and look a the man. He is bending down and picking up a dog carrier that I haven't noticed he had with him. When he stands back up. Carrier in hand, his eyes bulge out of his head at the sight of Katniss.

"Who is this?" He attempts to flirt with my princess. I mean come on my grandpa can flirt better then him

"My Girlfriend" I say rather harshly.

"Oh" He says sounding disappointed.

"Yep, can I have the dog now?" I ask gesturing towards the carrier held in his hand. I don't care that I let the secret spill. I just want the creep away from my girl.

Once he drives away, I turn around with carrier in hand and walk into the house followed by Katniss.

"So?" She asks looking at the carrier with excitement written all over her beautiful face.

I place the carrier on the floor in the living room and open the door. Out comes a large midnight black puppy with tan markings over the eyes and on the snout also resting on his chest.

Katniss drops to her knees and the puppy clumsily runs over to her. She hugs the puppy close to her chest and looks up at me.

"Thank you so much, baby" She says

"Anything for you princess." I reply while kneeling down and sitting beside her and her puppy.

"Is it a boy?" She asks

"Yes. Just like you always wanted" I say.

"I don't know what to name it" she says looking at her puppy.

The puppy jumps off her lap and sits on the floor in front if us and cocks it head to the left side. It looks incredibly cute like that.

"How about... Molson" I suggest

"Yes! I love it" She says and jumps into my lap while trapping me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. The puppy starts whining and pushing his nose in between me and Kat. We break apart when Clove and a shirtless Cato come into the room.

"Hey Finnick" Cato says not turning to look at me so all I see is a bare back.

"Put a shirt on!" Katniss yells at him causing him to turn around.

"Why are these too distracting?" He questions while running a hand over his six pack.

"Nope" My Katniss says. I just sling my arms around her and hug her closer to me. I love how she doesn't look at any other guys with the love in her eyes like she does with me.

"There's six of them. I know you want to feel them" He taunts wiggling his eye brows in the process.

"Pfft. I got eight!" I say and let go of Katniss and stand up off of the floor. I puff out my chest and walk over to Cato.

This causes Katniss to giggle. I feel something rub against my leg and look down to see little Molson.

"I have a bad ass dog to go with me too!" I say gesturing to the little pup down at my feet.

"Oh I am so scared" Cato grabs his chest and pretends to be scared.

That earns a little growl from Molson. Making me laugh and everyone else.

"He's so cute" Clove says while kneeling down and petting Molson.

"I got it for Katniss' birthday" I say and I feel a small hand lace their fingers with mine. I look over and see Katniss. I give her a peck on the lips and go for another kiss but someone yells.

"I want Pancakes!" Marvel yells from the top of the stairs.

"Go make them! I want some too!" I holler up to him.

"Ugh. I was kind of hoping you would make them" He says.

"Get your lazy ass down here and help me make them" I yell.

When Marvel finally makes it down the stairs I see that he has Marissa on his back Marvel is also wearing no shirt too.

"Whats up with you guys and no shirts?" Katniss questions.

"Its comfortable." We all say at the same time.

"And it looks good" I add.

"Only on you" Katniss whispers into my ear.

"Lets get those pancakes started!" Marvel yells and sets Marissa down. Then he runs into the kitchen with Molson chasing after him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Remember- Reviews=A Finnick in a box delivered to you door step. **

**Just kidding I wish that could happen. :( But still review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt,_  
_Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth."_

* * *

**_(Finnick's POV)_**

"What is this?" Marvel ask while holding up a panting Molson.

"My dog. My awesome boyfriend got me for my birthday" Katniss says while taking Molson away from Marvel.

"Oh. What's his name?" He asks.

"Molson" I answer for Katniss.

"Sweet." He says and walks into the kitchen.

I turn to Katniss and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I am going to go help. Shit for brains make some pancakes" I say while jabbing my thumb in the direction Marvel disappeared in.

"Okay" She says giving me a sweet smile and then walking away and plopping herself and her dog on the couch.

When I make it into the Kitchen I see Marvel humming a song and stirring something in a mixing bowl. I let out a snort causing him to turn around.

"What you doing here Finnick?" He questions.

"Oh you know. Hunting elephants" I joke.

"Finnick's eight abs are way more hotter then your six pack!" I hear my girlfriend yell from the living room.

"Well then" Marvel says.

After making pancakes and joking around me and Marvel come up with 20 pancakes with blue berries and chocolate chips.

"Pancakes are ready!" I yell. I then rest the plate that is piled up high with pancakes.

All people come to the table and eat.

"Where is Gloss and Cash?" I ask

"Well they had to leave early. They left last night after you went to bed with your lady" Gale says while wiggling his eyebrows at the last part.

I choose to ignore his comment "Oh okay. Who wants to go to the beach again today?" I ask the people at the table. Gale, Madge, Cato, Clove, Katniss, Marvel, Marissa.

All the girls came down in their bikinis and towels in hand. Katniss is wearing a navy blue bikini while I was wearing aqua coloured swim trunks. We walk down to (Molson included ) the beach front and Katniss lays her beach towel on the sand and sits on top of it. I sit myself down beside her too just like Molson who is sitting beside Kat but on the other side.

"Don't think about it. I wont let anyone hurt you." I declare. Knowing she is thinking about that jerk who was hitting on her yesterday.

"Thanks" She whispers which is really cute.

"Word is, you like bad boys?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"You caught me" Katniss says playing along

"I don't mean to brag but. When Dora told me to point to the mountains... I didn't point" I say and that earns a chuckle from Katniss. I love being able to make her laugh.

"Ugh. I hate that girl, she always cuts me off when I try to say my favourite time of the day" She says and crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. This makes me laugh.

"You know what?" I ask Katniss causing her to stop her act and sit like she was a while ago.

"What?" She asks

"I love being able to joke around with my beautiful girlfriend" I say to her

I begin to lean in and she follows my action but we get interrupted by a little boy.

* * *

**(Katniss' POV)**

"Hi Katniss"

I look over to see the little boy that I was playing Frisbee yesterday.

"Oh hey" I say

"I am sorry about my brother. He can be an idiot sometimes" The little ten year old says.

"It wasn't your fault" I say

"Can I hang out with you?" He asks not taking his eyes away from me.

"Sure. Come here little man" I say and smile at the little boy.

He sits between me and Finnick and he looks up to me.

"I like to make my brother jealous" He says with a mischievous smile on his cute little face.

"Oh really" I ask

"Yeah, He likes you but he wont talk to you because he is scared of this guy" He says and jabs his thumb in the direction Finnick is sitting.

I let out a soft chuckle and look out into the water.

"Whats your name?" I hear Finnick's soft voice ask the little boy.

"Skeeter" The little boy says and then he adds ;"What's all your names?" He says while pointing towards me Finnick and Molson.

"Well buddy, I am Finnick. The pretty girl sitting beside you is my girlfriend named Katniss, and the little puppy sitting on her lap is Molson" I hear Finnick say and point to everyone as I say their names.

Finnick and Skeeter talk about small things like Skeeter's family and other things. Its actually cute. I mean Finnick is really good with kids. Maybe ...just maybe... No. I don't want kids I've seen what love does to people. When my father died it wasn't like I lost only one parent but when we buried dad it was like a piece of mom was gone into the grave with him, and I'm.. I'm afraid I might lose Finnick. If I do I think I might lose it he is the only thing apart from Prim that can keep me sane.

"I want to be like you when I grow up" Little Skeeter's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean like me?" I hear Finnick ask him.

"I want to be strong and have a pretty girlfriend when I grow up" He says and points to me.

"You are already strong!" Finnick exclaims playfully while throwing his arms into the air.

"Katniss, am I strong?" He asks me and turns holding up his arm for me to feel.

I feel his arm and fake shocked. I gasp and say; " Wow, Skeeter. I think your already stronger then Finnick"

"Ha" Skeeter says and turns towards Finnick and sticks his tongue out.

"Skeeter!" I hear a woman's voice call.

"I have to go bye" Skeeter says and hugs me and Finnick goodbye.

I lay down beside Finnick and hide my face in Finnick's neck. I feel him wrap his arms around me and pull me close. Every time I breath I feel his toned muscles brush against my stomach. I close my eyes and fall asleep feeling safe in my lovers arms.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**I might start another story because I have a good idea. But I don't know what pairing I should do and I was like "Hey there is some awesome people that read my story. Maybe they could help" So I am asking you guys what would you like?**


	18. Chapter 18

"_It's funny how you're nice to my face. It's hilarious how you talk shit behind my back. And it's downright comical that you think I am unaware."_

* * *

_**(Finnick's**_** POV)**

Over the last couple days me and Katniss and our friends spent our spring break at my parents beach house. We got a dog. Made a new friend, and lots of other fun things. But it all had to come to an end. So here I am sitting in the English class waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

Finally the bell rings and I rush out the classroom door.

* * *

"Hey babe" I whisper into Katniss' ear as I move my arm so its positioned behind her.

"Hey finny boy" She teases me with the nickname she gave me.

Right now I am sitting at a table with all our friends. I sit beside Katniss with my arm around her and Marvel sits in front of us with Marissa on his lap. Our other friends surround us too.

"So how's Molson doing?" I ask Katniss

"He's gotten a lot bigger up to my knee now" She says then takes a bit out of her sandwich.

"I am going to be late so I can't give you a ride home" I say while giving her a apologetic look.

"Its okay just hurry back from swimming" She says and leans into me and continues to eat.

* * *

I slam my locker not wanting to deal with whoever is on the other side. After swimming Glimmer has been following me around the school trying to get my attention. I look around the halls and see nobody is here. Who would want to stay late at school anyways? I look over at the locker beside mine and see Glimmer leaning against it while picking at her hot pink polished nails.

"What?" I ask wanting to get this over and done with.

"I need you to do something" She says while glimpsing up at me.

"What's that?" I ask while leaning on my one foot waiting for her to shut up so I can leave.

"You have to break up with Katniss" She states

"No!" I shout. My voice bounces off of the walls creating an echo.

"Why ever not?" She asks in a innocent tone.

"Because she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her so much, I would never break up with her" I protest

"Well I can make you" She says

"Ha, Come on she beat our ass and she can do it again" I say remembering the fight she had with Glimmer awhile ago.

"She has a younger sibling, yes?" She asks and gives me a wink.

I don't underestimate Glimmer at all. I believe she will hurt poor little Prim. Prim is nothing like Katniss, she's weak and fragile unlike Katniss who is strong inside and out.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I ask her. Really she's going to hurt a twelve year old for fuck sakes.

"Never mind that. Give me your phone" She says while extending her hand out waiting for me to place it into her hand.

"Why?" I ask looking at the phone that's in my hand at the moment.

"So I can text her ,silly" She says as she snatches the device out of my hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask

"Because I get what I want, and I want you" She says as she hands me back my phone.

"Bye" She says and blows me a kiss.

I scoff and look down at my phone.

**'Hey slut! I just wanted to tell you that we're over. I only did it as a dare. I needed to date you for a month and guess what? That month is over. Thank god! Delete my number from your phone and don't talk to me again.' Finnick**

How did she know about the challenge? Its true I needed to date her for a month but I mean it became something more after the first kiss.

I let the phone slip through my fingers like I let Katniss. I hear the phone fall to the ground as my hands find my hair and tug. My back hits the lockers behind me and I slid down and begin to sob for the first time in I don't know how long. With only one question flowing through my mind.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

After blowing a kiss to her beloved Finnick. Glimmer slipped out of the school doors and pulled out her own phone.

"Hello?" A males deep voice answers the phone.

"I did it. It's over now you can have your girl ,and I can have Finnick to myself" She says proud of herself.

"Good" Was all she heard before the line went dead.


	19. Chapter 19

"_When writing the story of your life, don't let anyone hold the pen"_

* * *

**[Finnick POV]**

First thing I think is I need to go talk to Katniss. I shoot up from my position on the floor and run through the school's doors.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" I hear Glimmers amused voice from behind.

"Get my girlfriend back" I am lucky my voice didn't crack because losing Katniss would probably be the worst thing to ever happen.

"Oh babe, she probably wont want to be your girlfriend again. Plus, I don't think that would be a good thing to do. If I recall correctly, you have a little brother?" She says while bringing her scrawny finger up to tap on her chin like she's thinking.

What the fuck? Nobody knows I have a little brother except me. He's only two years old and he lives with my grandparents across town. Would this bitch actually hurt him?

"What the fucks wrong with you?!" I scream at her while I turn around to send a cold glare her way.

She sucks in a breath through her teeth and holds her chest teasingly. "Ouch Finny" She mocks.

"Would ya shut the fuck up already?" I ask as I duck into my car.

* * *

It's been... 4 weeks, since Glimmer broke me and Katniss up. I guess when Katniss got the text she showed all of our friends. Now they all think I am a huge jerk. I've tried talking to Katniss multiple times but it always ended up with Clove or Marissa stopping me from begging for Katniss to forgive me and dragging Katniss away from me. Right now I am sitting in family studies with my head resting on the desk. Katniss is in this class too but she got her seat moved to the other side of the room, no doubt because of me. The bell rings and I bring my head up from the somewhat comfortable position and blink a couple times to get used to the bright lighting in the classroom.

"Odair, I need to talk to you" My teaches voice hammers at my vulnerable ears.

I rise from my seat and pick up my bag then sling it over my shoulder while tightening my grip on the strap I walk over to the teachers desk and the look of disappointment she wears does no help to lighten my mood.

"Honey, you know your grades are dropping" She says as she gives me a apologetic frown.

"I-I guess I need to try harder" I say as I look towards the door and see Katniss watching me from across the hallway as she's leaning against the locker. As I meet her eyes she immediately snaps her head to the side not wanting to look me in the eye again. Not wanting to see the love I still and never will lose I have for her.

"It's because of that Everdeen girl isn't it?" She asks.

My head snaps over to my teacher who now has her hand brought up so she can rest her chin on it. My eyes widen slightly. How did she know about me loving her?

"Honey, its all in your eyes" She says as she points at her grey eyes as if reading my mind.

"Yep, those Everdeen girls are hard to get" She says as she looks outside the door towards Katniss and shakes her head.

"How do you know?" I ask. It's a little odd...

"Oh not that." She says with a wave of her delicate hand. "She has a younger sister, yes?" She continues

"Yes" I say while dragging out the 's'

"My son has a crush on her, ever since she has moved in she's all he talks about" She says followed by a chuckle.

As I look down at her desk I see a golden name plate sitting in front of me, in bold black letters it reads 'Miss. Hawthorne'. Funny how I haven't recognised her as my friends mother yet. I now know that the son she was talking about is none other then Rory Hawthorne, Gale's younger brother.

"Well I better go to lunch" I say and head out the door.

"Bye Finnick. Come drop by soon" She calls out to me. Clearly she doesn't know that Gale literally hates my guts.

I exit the class there's nobody else in the hall's as I start down the hall I hear someone's feet pounding on the hallways tile flooring. Looking up I see an all too familiar braid fly around the corner. I hear another pair of feet hammering against the floor and fly around to see Marissa jogging passed me without even giving me the usual glare she gives me a sad frown and picks up her pace and races around the corner after no doubt Katniss. I stand there and listen to the sound of feet hitting the floor until I hear a door slam shut, which snaps me out of my trance.

"Finnick" I hear a males voice from behind me.

I turn around to see Marvel making his way over to me with a sad expression playing on his face.

"What happened?, it doesn't seem like you. You really loved her didn't you?" He asks mentioning about my harsh break up with Katniss

"Yes I _love _her" I say putting emphasis on the 'love' to show him I still do love her.

"Why did you do it then?" He questions while raising an eyebrow.

After telling Marvel the whole story. Leaving out the part where I cried. I look over to him and see he has an unreadable expression dancing across his face.

"Well I don't know where she went but she needs to hear why you really sent that message" He says while looking around the hall.

"I can't. Don't get me wrong I want her in my arms again its just ,I don't want Ryder or Prim to be hurt because of me" I say while frowning at the floor.

"We need to get rid of Glimmer" He says while smirking.

"And I have a good idea."

* * *

**[Katniss' POV]**

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to" I scream as he brings the baseball bat down. I let out a whimper as the bat is lifted yet again waiting to fall again and again.

"Why the fuck were you late?" He screamed. Right now I lay on the cold ground in my boyfriend's house.

"I ran out but someone followed" I responded recalling the memory of Marissa fallowing me out of the school.

"Titian please stop" I whimpered half heartedly as the darkness overpowered me.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Every girl wants is a call from their boyfriend saying that they love them at 3am in the morning... Wake me up at three in the fucking morning I'll kill you."_

* * *

I pull my car into the schools parking lot and grab my backpack from the passengers seat and carry it out of the car door after I popped it open.

I place the keys in my jean's pocket and walk towards the schools yard. As I pass through the crowds of people I sit myself down on the cool grass under a tree. I pull me knees up and rest my forearms on my knees as I look around the yard. Most of you would think why I am not telling Katniss that I still love her. The reason is I know that she wont like it if I followed her around the school begging for forgiveness. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see I have no texts. I never really use this damn thing anyways.

The bell rings and I lift myself from my position on the ground and walk into the school.

* * *

School has ended a couple minutes ago and I am now closing the door on my locker. I pull the door closed and look around the halls and see they are still crowded by people. Just my luck.

"Finnick!" I hear a familiar voice call.

I turn towards where the voice came from. I see Marvel pushing through a group of sophomores as he makes his way towards me.

"Hey man" I greet him as he get within talking distance.

"I got the perfect idea to get rid of Glimmer for a couple of days." He says while rubbing his hands together with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I'm listening..." I trail off as I begin my walk towards the schools parking lot.

"You know Glimmers one of the girls who need their hair 'perfect' everyday?" He asks keeping up with my long strides.

"Yep" I answering his question.

"Well..." He trails off after holding the letter 'L' too long.

"Get to the goddamn point" I say as a smile finds its way onto my face.

He chuckles then continues on with his plan. "Well I got Marissa to slip some spray some gross looking green into Glim's hairspray." He says while wearing a proud smile and putting more pride into his walk.

I chuckle and shake my head. That's not going to come out of her hair after the first wash. Knowing Glimmer she wont show up at school until her blonde hair is green free.

"Nice one man" I congratulate him and then clap him on the back.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I ask while raising an eyebrow. I lean onto the open door of my vehicle as I wait for his response.

"Yep" He says while popping the 'p' then turning towards his truck that's parked a couple slots away from mine.

"Oh and Marvel" I call after him.

He turns around and looks at me with his one eyebrow raised as if to ask _What now?_

"You have a little green right here" I say as I point at my head to show him where to look.

"Ah shit. I knew I should have tried it on my leg hair" He curses.

"Umm. Okay?" I mutter under my breath as I duck down into my car.

* * *

**Sorry. Sorry, I know. I haven't updated in a while. I have my reasons though ,guys I am not going to bail on this story anytime soon. **

**Please review it means a lot to me!**

**Don't worry Katniss is going to come back into the story next chapter and you'll get a little FinnickxKatniss moment. Just wait. Update might not come soon though because I have like 4 days of school left!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm_ not here to tell you I can't live without you. I can live without you. I just don't want to." - Rumor Has It_

* * *

Today at school I haven't seen neither Katniss or Glimmer at school. Right now I sit in my living room watching the tonight's football game. I look out the glass window and see its beginning to get dark out. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I reach into my pocket and retrieve the device.

**_"Come to the mall. Now" ~ Marvel _**

I pass a breath through my lips and sit up from the couch I was sitting on. I slid the keys off the table and into my hand and head out the front door.

* * *

"What do you want?" I question Marvel who sits in a booth at a smoothie shop in the mall. It look me at least half an hour to find this little place.

"She's here" Marvel states while taking a sip of the smoothie that rests on the table in front of him.

"Who is this _she?" _I ask as I slid into the seat in front of Marvel.

"Katniss. She's by the mall doors right now" Marvel says while pointing at a brunette that's about to exit the doors that are infront of her.

Without even thinking I jump up from my sitting position and sprint towards Katniss' retreating form.

"Katniss!" I shout, my voice bounces off the walls of the near empty mall.

Katniss turns around on her heals and spots me making my way towards her. She turns around again and makes her way towards the door with more speed in each stride she takes.

"Wait" I fail yet again as she passes through the thick doors.

I rush through the doors and catch up to her, I grab Katniss' wrist and turn her around so she is facing me.

"What the hell do you want?" She spits out viscously and spins her head left to right as if looking for someone.

"I didn't send that text" I plead desperately not even caring what can happen to my little brother.

"Oh really?" She says with sarcasm dripping off of every word she utters.

"Glimmer did." I say and I then tell her the whole thing that happened after school that one day. The worst day of my life actually.

"I'm sorry-" She starts but I cut her off by smashing my lips into her plump pink ones.

Surprised. Katniss quickly recovers and kisses me back without any hesitation. Like old times out lips mold together in perfection and out lips move in sync. I pull away from the kiss and look down at Katniss with hopeful eyes.

"Can we be like we were before. Carefree and so lost in love we wouldn't even notice that the worlds crashing around us?" Katniss says as she looks down at the small place that's in between us.

"Yes. Yes, I would love that" I speak in a soft tone and then close the space between us.

* * *

"You ready?" I ask Katniss as she stand beside me clinging onto my hand with hers.

"Yes" She breaths out and we both push open the door and make our way into the crowded high school halls.

Everyone gasps as they see me and Katniss walking down the hallway hand in hand.

"They are back together!"

"Glimmers going to be pissed!"

"Awe. They are so cute together"

I hear bits and pieces of the conversations as I walk past them. I look down and see Katniss is hiding behind me. She never really liked it when all the attentions on her. I slid my hand behind her back and guide her down the hall with me.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOONNNG time. I've been having a hard time so umm...yea that's it... oh and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_"The worst feeling isn't being alone. It's being surrounded by people who make you feel like your alone"_

* * *

**[STRANGER'S POV]**

"What do you mean they are back together?" I scream at Glimmer. She's messed up once again. Glimmer and I split up Finnick and Katniss because Finnick was Glimmers and Katniss is mine. I mean I had her first. Finnick had to just come along on our day to the beach and fucking punched me. Boy, I gotta admit he can pack a good punch. But when the "cute" couple split I got to have some fun time with Katniss. I smirk at the memories that flash through my mind.

"Well the dumbass Finnick explained what I did." She screams back with just as much force.

"I'll fix things. You can have your fucker and I can have my Katniss" I say after heaving a sigh.

I'm going to have to take Katniss away from Finnick once and for all. She's mine.

* * *

**[KATNISS' POV] **

"Hey babe" Finnick whispers as he slides his arms around me. I tense up at the contact. Ever since I stayed with Titus I cant stand to feel someone touch me.

"Hey" I say after I place a kiss on his cheek. _It's just Finnick he wont hurt you..._

"Want me to drive you home today?" Finnick asks as he looks down at me. God why does he have to be so tall?

"Um yeah" I say as I peer up at him.

"If that's okay?" I quickly add at the end.

"Of course it is babe" He says before he places a smug smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you" I say as I point towards his mouth.

"Whatcha gonna do?" He ask with a playful glint in his eye. He still keeps that playboy smirk on his face

I lift myself onto my tiptoes and kiss his lips. He smiles into the kiss and I pull away and chuckle.

"If I get that every time I smirk I'm going to be smirking 24/7" He says with a genuine smile.

I just shake my head and swing my locker door open.

"So anything happen today?" Finnick asks as I start to pile books into my locker.

"Nope, what about you?" I ask Finnick.

"My grandparents called and my little brothers staying with me this weekend" He says with a tint of happiness in his tone.

"Yay, I get to see him?" I ask

"Yep" Finnick confirms.

"Okay lets go" I say as I close my locker.

* * *

**[FINNCIK'S POV] **

How do I tell her? Do I just walk up to her and say 'Hey your ex-boyfriend talked to me today!'. No I can't do that. She will get worked up over nothing. I guess I can't tell her.

_"Finnick" I hear a deep and commanding voice sound from behind me. I turn around and see a blonde brute walking up to me. Ah fuck I know him..._

_"Yeah?" I ask while keeping my voice steady. _

_"You're dating Katniss?" He states _

_"Yes" I answer and I'm proud of it. It took me a long time to get her. Also I've seen the way he treated her. She deserves better._

_Titus walks closer to me and shoves his face up into mine. _

_"She's. Mine" He says as he pokes my chest with his meaty finger as each word escapes his chapped lips (Yes, He's so close to me I can see he has capped lips)_

_"Well that's going to bruise" I say as I push his hand away and take a step back because man he needs a breath mint. _

_"You hear me she's mine" He says as he looks me dead in the eye._

_"She's not an object. She's not yours neither is she mine. She's her own human being" I speak in a calm and collected tone even though inside I'm furious._

_Titus just blows air through his nose and I swear if cartoons were real then there would be smoke flowing out of his ears because his beyond pissed. _

_He turns away and stomps his way out of the school. _

_"_Bye Finnick" Katniss says, effectively snapping me out of a flashback. We're parked in Katniss' driveway and I see Prim and another little girl playing on the side lawn with Molson Katniss puppy I got for her birthday. Jesus he's grown!

"Bye Princess" I say and lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Love you" She says as she gets out of the passenger side door.

"I love you too" I say while fighting back a huge smile.

* * *

"_Finnick?" _A panicking voice sounds through my cell phone. I look over at my alarm clock and see 11:45 flashing in big bold letters

"Yes?" I ask while sitting up in the bed as I recognized the voice.

"It's Prim. Someone is in the house" She sounds like she's about to cry I can tell.

"I'm coming right over now" I say as I slid on some sweatpants and a baggy long sleeve.

_It's not a long drive. Only five minutes. Nothing drastic can happen in five minutes... right?..._


End file.
